My Partner
by caskettshipper3
Summary: Six paths. Six friends. Three relationships. All changed by a bullet. Meant be Oneshot but should I continue?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so don't really know how long this'll be. Got this idea from a friend and can't get it outta my head.**_

_**So I'll just get it out here!**_

_**Disclaimer: My intitals are SAJ not AWM**_

* * *

Shocked.

That's the only thing that could describe their feelings in this situation. Shocked.

Richard Castle sat in the emergncy room waiting area, with a hysterical Jenny on one shoulder and a disbelieving Lanie on the other. They had gotten the call while sitting around in the Old Haunt. All three of the significant others were finishing up a case, and then would be headed to join them. All three were sitting and laughing when Rick's phone buzzed.

"Castle. What?! Are they okay?! We're on our way. Yeah, they're with me. I'll bring them two."

"Castle what's up?" Lanie was the first to speak, but only out of fear.

"They've been shot..."

Jenny jumped out of her seat and pulled on her coat while asking, "who's been shot?"

"A... it wa... all of them. Espo, Ryan, and B-beckett."

So now here they were.

They didn't recieve any actual information on the situation. None reassuring anyway. One got it in the arm, another in the chest, the last one in the leg. That's all they got. That's all anyone would tell them.

After about 3 hours of waiting and countless numbers of coffee, a doctor finally appeared. All three spouses jumped up.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Freiman. I've already been made aware of your situation, so I'll read you off their charts and room numbers one at a time."

After three nods of approval, the doctor continued.

"Javier Espi- uh..."

"Esposito." Lanie said stepping forward.

"Yes, well. Mr Esposito is very lucky. He was hit in the arm, but it was only a slight graze. The skin was singed and some tissue underneath, but nothing else. It wasn't exactly neccesary to bring him in, but we noticed he had a prior neck injury and wanted to be sure. We will be releasing him shortly, but you can go on and see him in room 1910."

She nodded a quick reassuring glance to her two friends then scuttled off towards the elevator.

"Katherine Beckett. She suffered a bullet to the chest. Luckily, she had a vest on and only a bruise was caused. The impact was quite close, so we will have to keep her overnight, for fear of internal bleeding. Other than that, she's fine and you can visit her in room 1911."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief, but decided to wait for Jenny to get her news.

"Lastly, Kevin Ryan. He's a bit more serious case. He recieved a bullet to the knee. We retrieved the bullet and stopped the bleeding, but it shattered is knee cap and singed a few tendons. He'll have a long road to recovery, but based on his vitals he's strong. You can see him in room 1912."

Jenny was still shaking when she and Rick stepped of the elevator and began towards there rooms. When they arrived, they spotted Lanie outside of Espo's room. She spotted them as well and noticed Jenny's pale face, but decided against asking. She'd see her friends later. Right now her mind was glued on Espo.

"Couldn't work up the nerve to go in yet." She explained with a nervous laugh.

"How 'bout on three?"

All three stood in front of their doors. Their futures. With one deep breath from all they opened and faced what was on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so here we go. I cranked this out right after the first one, but didn't want to post so soon.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Not even a little.**_

* * *

**Room 1910**

"Hey, look it's my own little hot nurse" She could tell he was trying to joke it off. Make her feel better, but she couldn't focus on anything other than him. She rushed into the room and threw herself at him.

"Wow! Hey chica, it's ok. I'm still here."

"But you just as easily could've been dead. I see a lot of people in my morgue Javier Esposito; you will not be one of them!"

"Hey, hey. I'm not. That's all that matters."

She relaxed a bit at his words. He was here. He had escaped with barely a scratch.

"But, I have been thinking. Tonight could've been the end and I very well don't want to have any regrets when I go so…. Commitment issues aside…. I have something to ask you."

* * *

**Room 1911**

Rick walked into the room. It was similar to the one from last time. Oh God, last time. He hoped that day that he'd never have to be in a situation like that again. Now he was. No wait, he wasn't. She was alive, barely a scratch. Just a bruise and a few scrapes. She's had worse than that, she'll make it.

He walked over to her bedside where she was still asleep. His first thought was sedatives, but knowing her she was probably knocked out for fear of her "checking out early". He grips her hand and simultaneously checks her pulse, reminding himself that she's there. She's still there.

"As much as I love you here, holding my hand, I do need a bit of circulation in it."

He startles at her voice. Looks up to find her smiling down at him.

"Hey there." He can't believe how choked up he is.

"Hey yourself. How long you been here?" She tries sitting up, but winces from pain, so he helps her.

"Not long with you, but we have been here for about six hours."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me, Lanie and Jenny were supposed to meet you all at the Old Haunt? "

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that by the way. I was kind of looking forward to it" she teased. He, for once, wasn't really up for the games.

"Nah, I'd rather spend the night with my favorite person."

"More like, your favorite two people." She noticed his confused look and decided to continue.

"Castle, I have something to tell you."

* * *

**Room 1912**

He still hadn't woken up.

They put him under and gave him something for pain, but he hadn't woken up. She didn't know if she was glad or scared. She didn't want him to feel pain, but she needed to hear his comforting words. She needed to feel his blue eyes on hers.

Waiting for the doctor, she sat her hands over her now protruding stomach. Their baby. Just yesterday, they'd been arguing over what color to paint the nursery. Now she was sitting here, waiting for him to wake up, bracing herself to face what came next.

She started to nod off when the door opened.

"Mrs. Ryan?"

"Uh, hi yes, that's me." She turned around to face the doctor. He was younger than the guy from the waiting room and he had blond hair. Couldn't be older than 30, she thought.

"Okay, I was told you were informed of the problems with his leg?" She nodded.

"Well, apparently it's a bit more complicated than we thought."

"What do you? Kevin's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes but…. there's something you should know."

* * *

_**And I'm just that evil. Ha ha.**_

_**Anyway, planning to update very soon. This story excites me.**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**So the next three chapters will be seperate fall outs dealing with how the three relationshhips are changing. **_

_**They'll each be different lengths, to symbolise the different stages of each relationship.**_

_**I'm sorry! I'm a hopeless romantic!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not even a little.**_

* * *

"I don't want to waste anymore time, love. I want us to be together, forever. Lanie Parish. Will you marry me?"

Speechless.

That's what she is right now. Speechless.

"Uh.."

That's all she mutter out. She assumed when they did this, she wouldn't be able to shutup. Now, she can barely move a muscle.

"Lane you okay?" Silence.

"I'm kind of getting nervous here." He reached his hand for her and that seemed to wake her up, a bit too much.

"I have to go." And just like that she was out of his room and maybe even out of his life.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" She nods.

"How-"

"Castle, I'm pretty sure you know how."

"When did you-"

"When I was brought in, they ran blood work on me and gave me the news a little after."

"How long?"

"They said only about a week and-" she stopped when she registered the drain of color in his face.

"Look Castle, I know this is a surprise-"

"You're telling me!" Her face formed a frown and he shocked her by kissing it away.

"I thought marrying you would be great, but now?! Oh God, Kate we're gonna be parents! Together! I can't believe this, it's so amazing!" She giggled as he placed little kisses all over her face.

"Good, keep that in mind when you have to be there for the late nights, weird cravings, and mood swings."

He glowed down at her. "All worth it."

"All for my own little Castle baby" She teased.

"Oh, you little tease." She squealed as he lunged at her face and placed more kisses on her.

Yeah, he could get use to this.

* * *

_**Okay chill peeps. This is only part one.**_

_**I'll be back with Ryan and Jenny since their's is super long.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Love always Xo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay okay, sorry I took so long.**_

_**Ryan and Jenny were soooo uncooperative**_

_**Anyways this chapter will be all them.**_

* * *

1912

"Mrs. Ryan, the thing is we initially assumed that the bullet missed his knee cap because we saw no breaks in his knee. We never stopped to realize that there was no knee cap."

"What do you mean?"

"His knee was shattered and the pieces are too small to be put together. That's why we missed it."

"So, what are you saying?"

"He's going to need extensive surgery and an iron knee, but even with that, there's a possibility he will have to use a wheelchair for quite a while and then use a can after."

The panic was widespread. She darted her eyes around the room. To the doctor, to Kevin, to the floor, that was her routine. She just couldn't believe this was happening. Not to him, not to her Kevin. They were supposed to have a baby! What was going to happen now? What were they going to do?!

"Look, I know this can be a bit scary, but it'll be ok. He'll be ok, with time. His knee-"

"What about my knee?" Just then, they heard a groggy and unkempt looking Ryan awake from his slumber.

"Honey! Oh, Kevin baby, hey!" She turned and squeezed his hand.

"Hey, I'm okay. It was just a little battle wound, right doc?"

"Uh, Mr. Ryan, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

1910

"Hey. " Javier swung around only to be met by his- well actually he didn't know what he was supposed to call her.

"'Sup."

"What are you doing?" She cursed herself for sounding so awkward.

"Packing up. Getting' discharged soon so…."

"Javi?" Wow. She sounded much closer now. In fact, she was probably right behind him, but he wasn't going to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Javi, please turn around." He slowly turns.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean to run out on you like that. I was just really shocked. I didn't know what to say."

"How about yes?" That sounded way more irritating than it was supposed to. Oh well.

"I want to say yes. You don't know how bad I want to say yes, but it's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

Room 1911

"Echemm." They were surprised out of their kissing fit by a clearing throat.

"I need to discuss a few health things with Miss Beckett."

Castle slowly and reluctantly slipped off the bed. After, Kate had given him the news, he just couldn't stop himself from kissing her senseless. He couldn't help but be a little giddy. They were going to have a baby, a little mix of them both. He couldn't keep images of a little brown haired blue eyed boy out of his head. Thinking about it only made him want it more, but now he was being sent away and-

"Wait Castle. Doctor, this is Rick Castle. He's my fiancé and the father of this child and I'd much rather if he could stay in with me."

"Okay, whatever you want."

"Castle quickly kissed the hand he had yet to release and then sat in the chair beside his fiancé, mother of his child. Oh, he could really get use to this.

"Well, I'm pretty sure both of you already know the news," they smiled at each other "and I have more good news for you. Miss Beckett, you have no internal problems. We will still be keeping you over, but you can be released straight away after tonight."

"Great! Just tell me when doc, so I can come take my wife and my baby home!"

"Well, Mr. Castle-"

"Nope doc, nothing you can say could bring me down right now. I'm ecstatic, on cloud nine," he beamed at Beckett and placed his free hand over her stomach. Hers came to join his.

"You see-"

"I feel exactly the same," Kate interrupted "and I cannot wait to be home. Our wedding is only two weeks away and now we have a baby to look forward to straight away! Oh, but we should tell your mom first."

"You know what, I think you should tell your Dad first. No wait, Lanie definitely Lanie. She'd kill me all three of us if she found out last then maybe-"

"HEY!" They were both shocked out of their own world by the doctor's sudden outburst.

"Yes?" Kate said, matching Rick's perplexed expression.

" I realize you are happy," he held up his hand before they could interrupt him again "but I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that."

* * *

_**I know I promised full Ryan and Jenny, but there was some missing information.**_

_**Next chapter will be mostly Ryan Jenny and Esplanie considering Caskett is all smiles...**_

_**For now!**_

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
